Forever And A Day
by Beyondthesky
Summary: Cole and Phoebe promised a life forever, but he finds out he’s only got one day to live. He must escape Death, with the help of Phoebe and himself, he might find another way.


Forever and a Day

Author: _Susanna_

Category: Love, drama

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Cole and Phoebe promised a life forever, but he finds out he's only got one day to live. He must escape Death, with the help of Phoebe and himself, he might find another way.

Pairing: Phoebe and Cole

Chapter One

"Just a little longer, pleaseeee?" Phoebe pleaded.

"Baby, I can be here forever." Cole said, kissing Phoebe's neck. Spending time with each other never felt that good.

As they continued kissing, Paige suddenly orbed in, giving them a big fright.

"Paige!"

"Oh my God! You guys need to get a room!" Paige said.

"Uh.. We are! You're supposed to orb OUTSIDE and knock!" Phoebe complained.

"Sorry!" Paige apologised, she totally forgot where she was.

"So, what's the matter?" Phoebe asked, trying to put her clothes back on. She had no idea where it was.

"The blankets, honey." Cole said.

"Thanks" Phoebe pulled the thick blankets over her.

"I just wanted to ask you-- how you were."

"Um, I'm fine. Can we talk outside, you know... after I...?"

Paige nodded, "Yea."

After Paige left, Phoebe sank into Cole. "We always have tomorrow!"

Cole nodded. "I love you so much!

"I love you too!"

Phoebe found her top she threw in the corner of the room.

_Ally is growing cuter each day. _Paige thought, looking at the little girl asleep in her room. She caught sight of Phoebe coming out.

"So, Paige... do you want to sit down?"

"Sure."

"I really didn't meant to come in here like this." Paige said, looking sorry.

"That's okay, so how are you and Piper?"

"We're good, but we miss you."

"I know, I haven't been around much the last two weeks, it's just... lately I feel strange about Cole, as if he's..."

"What?"

"It just feels like he's not going to be here for long... I know it sounds strange, but I just feel it. Maybe it's my connection with him." Phoebe explained.

"Have you had a premonition?" Paige asked.

"Not yet, but whatever it is, I want to protect him from it..."

Paige nodded.

"If anything's wrong with Cole, or you know who's after him, if someone's after him, you tell to tell us, and we can help too. He's part of our family now."

Phoebe was so glad Paige said that. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"So, what about you guys, how are my FOUR gorgeous nephews and niece?" Phoebe asked.

"Wyatt, Chris and Lin are great, but they miss Ally a lot."

"What about my niece? I know she wants to say something to Auntie Phoebe!"

Paige blushed. "She's doing great, I've been to the doctors this week. I'm really excited."

"Me too!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I've decided her name will be Savannah." Paige announced.

"Wow, what a great name!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"I have to get going, I'll see you later."

"Paige, I'm really sorry I haven't been around, I promise I'll take Ally over later, or tomorrow." Phoebe promised.

Chapter Two

"So how was Paige?" Cole asked after Phoebe entered their room again.

"She's good, she's decided a name for her daughter, Savannah."

"That's good."

Suddenly, Cole could not resist the temptation, he looked at Phoebe, and he felt overwhelmed. He lowered his hands and touched her face. It felt so soft.

"Baby, it's not too late is it?" Cole asked.

"No... don't stop!" Phoebe felt exactly the same.

They were still in bed until noon, Phoebe and Cole were both glad it was Saturday, or else Phoebe would've had 10 phone calls from work by now.

Phoebe was cuddling up to Cole, when her 5 year old daughter ran into their room.

"Mommy, Daddy... I'm hungry!"

"Aww sweetie, I'm sorry.." Phoebe said. "Daddy and I will be up in a sec."

Ally nodded, and ran outside their room. "Cole, we gotta get up, we don't want our daughter to starve!"

Cole saw Ally in her room waiting for them. She was sitting down on the floor, looking at a picture book.

"Daddy!" Ally cried as soon as she saw Cole. He scooped the child up with one arm, and kissed the top of her head.

"Mommy is making you some lunch."

Ally smiled.

_She's got such a beautiful smile. _Cole thought, as he took Ally down in the kitchen.

"Hey Allers, sorry we're late!" Phoebe said. "Do you want to see your cousins today?"

"YES! YES! YES!" Ally almost jumped when she heard that.

Phoebe had just finished with the food, she gave Ally a small plate, "Here you go honey, eat up. After that we can go to Auntie Piper and Paige's place."

"Yay!"

"Wow, she's so excited about going to see her cousins." Phoebe said to Cole after Ally left.

"Of course she is, they get along!" Cole said.

A few minutes later, Ally bounced in with a empty plate. "Finished!"

"Do you want more?" Phoebe asked.

"No mommy, can we go now? Please?" Ally asked.

"Sure."

"I think you should go alone, because you've got things to catch up with your sisters. I'm feeling a little tired." Cole said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... I'll be fine."

"Daddy, let's go!" Ally protested.

"Honey, I'm not going with you and mommy."

"But why?" Ally looked disappointed.

"I just feel tired. I'll be home when you get back, I promise." Cole said, holding his daughter's hands.

"Okay."

Chapter Three

"Auntie Paige! Auntie Piper! I'm here!" Ally cried, before she even knocked on the door. She was so excited she almost tripped over.

"Whoa, be careful sweetie, don't fall." Phoebe said, holding her daughter upright.

Piper opened the door. "Phoebe!"

"It's so great to see you!" Phoebe said and hugged her. "Ally is excited too."

"Melinda, Wyatt! Chris!" Ally cried, running inside. "I can tell you how much Lin missed Ally. They always played together, and Melinda's been saying to me everyday: when is Ally coming around."

"I really should've came earlier.. I was just.."

"It's okay, Paige told me about it. We're here for you if you need anything." Piper assured.

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

"Come inside!" Piper said. She didn't want Phoebe to stand outside all day.

Phoebe could not wait to see the kids too, and have a good talk with her sisters. She never realised how much she missed them.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt said happily. "Aw, how are you Wyatt?"

"I'm good!"

"You've grown, since two weeks ago!" Phoebe exclaimed. It was strange how she doesn't see them, and when she does, they seem bigger.

"And how are you Chris?" Phoebe said, looking at the 2yr old boy. "He's fine." Wyatt said.

"I remember when he was here, he helped save us all!"

"That's my brother!" Wyatt said proudly.

Melinda and Ally had been chasing each other around the house. They almost ran into the walls. "Melinda, you try to find me now!" Ally said.

"Okay, one.. two..."

Ally ran off, to hide in new spot. "I'll orb anywhere!" Melinda cried.

"Wow they are having fun!" Phoebe said to Piper.

"Yep, they always do. So, how long are you staying for?" Piper asked.

"For a while. I have to check on Cole tonight, but I want to spend some time with my sisters."

Piper was happy about Phoebe staying. "Where's Paige?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

"She felt a little sick this morning, so she's resting. I think she's asleep."

"I know what it's like. I hope she gets better..."

"Not likely to happen." Paige said, entering. She looked half asleep.

"Paige, are you alright?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded. "I feel okay."

They sat on the sofa, Phoebe described what she's been feeling for the past two days.

"I think something is about to or going to happen to Cole."

"Do you know what?" Piper asked. She was worried for Phoebe.

"I don't. That's the problem. I have to always be around him, or else I think I'm going to lose him somehow."

"That doesn't sound good." Paige said.

"I agree, I just really want to have a premonition. It would help me."

"Maybe help you to stop it..."

Phoebe nodded. "The problem is I don't know how."

Chapter Four

"Are you sure you want to leave Ally here overnight?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I can feel it, something's not right. I have to check on Cole now." Phoebe said worriedly. It was past 8pm, and she felt this cold chill down her spine.

"Do you want us to come too?" Piper asked. "Maybe we can watch your back."

"No, just take care of Ally."

"Okay. Call us, if anything at all goes wrong. We are open 24 hours, 7 days a week." Piper said, she and Paige waved their goodbyes.

When Phoebe returned home, everything was so dark and quiet. "Cole?" She said softly, if Cole was sleeping, she didn't want to wake him up.

There was no answer. Phoebe definitely hoped that he was asleep.

From a mere distance, she saw a dark figure. "Who are you?" she cried.

"I'm coming to get Cole. It's his time, so he must come with me..."

"NO!" Phoebe yelled. "It's not!"

"The latest is tomorrow...this is- his last dayyyyy"

The image before her vanished. Phoebe knew that was Death, why did he want Cole? What has he done, that deserves that?

"Cole?" Phoebe screamed louder, hoping he's alright.

"Phoebe, what's the matter?" Cole asked, coming out looking half asleep.

"Oh, thank God!" Phoebe said, hugging him tightly. "I'm never gonna let him get you."

Cole looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"It-s it's de-death-th." Phoebe was shaking while she talked. She was so glad Ally wasn't there, or else she would've been so scared.

"What about Death?" Cole asked.

"He's after you.."

Chapter Five

"I'm not going to let you go!" Phoebe cried.

"But if death is after me, what can we do? I don't think there's much." Cole said.

"We will find a way."

Phoebe knew it was time to call her sisters for help.

"I'm just going to call Piper and Paige."

Cole nodded.

"Hello? Piper? Cole is in trouble! I- no, I just got back. Death is after him. I saw him, he said Cole had one day. What do you mean? I don't know...but I am scared, I know Death gets what he wants when he comes. I can't let Cole die, okay. Please come around as soon as you can. Bring Ally too. Love you, bye."

"So, what's happening?" Cole asked.

"Piper and Paige are going to come around, and orb us to the manor. I can't take any chances, we're not going to drive there... In case anything happens to you."

Cole agreed.

In a flash, Paige orbed in. "Are you guys alright?"

"For now." Phoebe replied. "Let's go."

As they came to the manor, Phoebe made Cole promise he won't go outside, because even the unexpected would become true.

"Ally is asleep in Melinda's room. Don't worry about her." Piper said.

"Thanks for taking care of her, but how are we going to save Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll call Leo." Piper said.

"Leo!"

Leo orbed in. "What's wrong?"

"Death is after Cole."

"Sorry if we interrupted. Are you with a charge?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but it's not important." Leo replied. "What do you mean?"

"I saw Death just before, he said Cole had one day to live, and he will die."

"I don't know, but looks like Cole was meant to die tomorrow." Leo said.

Phoebe was determined to save Cole this time. "No, we've been through so much, I can't lose him now."

"I agree with Phoebe, we should try to find a way." Piper said.

"I want to, okay. I'll see if I can think of something. Meanwhile, I have to get back to my charge."

Phoebe nodded. "Hurry back!"

"Phoebs, I'm just going to the bathroom." Cole said.

"Okay."

As Cole walked in the bathroom, he could hear the water trickling. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he decided to ignore it.

"Did you hear that?" Phoebe asked.

"What?"

"I swear I heard a loud bang.. Oh my God! COLE!" She ran in the bathroom and found Cole lying on the ground.

"LEO!"

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, he must've hit his head, the water. He slipped in that..."

"The tap, it was broken yesterday. Dammit I should've asked someone to fix that!" Paige said.

Leo appeared. "Please heal Cole!"

"Phoebe, what happened?" Cole asked, when Leo healed him. "You almost died, promise me you'll be more careful."

"I remember, I slipped on the bathroom floor."

"From now on, if you go somewhere, I'm going too... So I can make sure that doesn't happen again." Phoebe said.

Chapter Six

It was past midnight when Paige orbed Phoebe and Cole to the penthouse. They were so tired.

"Cole, when we go to bed tonight, make sure there's no strings or anything next to your bed, you could choke to death."

"I'll be careful." Cole promised, he slid his arms around Phoebe, as he kissed her.

"Baby, I don't want you to die..." Phoebe whispered.

"I don't either. We still have forever..."

They lay down, close to each other. "I don't want to live a life without you..." Phoebe suddenly said. "But Death won't give up."

Cole turned the lights off.

"I don't want Ally without a daddy." Phoebe was almost in tears. She had never felt that scared before.

"Baby, nothing's going to happen, we'll figure it out." Cole said.

"How can you say that? You have less than 6 hours-"

"Hey, hey.. I know how you feel. I will never leave your side though, even if I die..."

"That will NOT happen. You're not going to die, even if it means you are chained with me for the rest of your life."

Phoebe closed her eyes, she felt herself sinking into the darkness, hoping Cole had just a little bit more time.

"Phoebe? Phoebs!" Someone was nudging Phoebe. It wasn't Cole though.

"What? COLE?"

"It's me, Phoebs." Paige said.

"Oh, Paige. What's up? Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked frantically.

"Cole's at the manor, I came here because Leo had an idea, and he is with Cole."

"We're running out of time though." Phoebe cried.

"Not yet, for this plan anyway."

"What is it?"

"Cole to become a whitelighter..."

Phoebe froze. _Could he? After what happened in his past? Would the elders ever let him?_

"Leo just came up with the idea this morning, but I'm afraid he still have to get through the elders." Paige said.

"How can we prove to them?"

"We'll find away. Come with me."

Phoebe and Paige orbed back. "Leo, do you think that plan will work? What if the elders won't let him?"

"I will talk to them, and try to convince them." Leo promised. "It's not going to be easy."

"It's all up to you now."

"I need to ask Cole, is he willing to become a whitelighter? Will he take responsibility with his charges?"

"Yes." Cole promised.

"What about you Phoebe, what do you think?"

"I don't care if Cole has 100 charges, I just want him to be safe, and alive."

Leo nodded. "I'll go now..."

"Good luck, Leo." Phoebe said, she closed her eyes and prayed. "Please let Cole be okay."

Chapter Seven

Phoebe found it hard waiting, she was almost pacing, and Cole just sat on the couch, not daring to move.

"Mommy, mommy!" Ally cried, she had just woke up with a bad dream.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Phoebe asked softly.

"I saw daddy, he was hurt!" Ally said, as she started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy's right here."

Cole rushed over to his daughter, and put her in his lap. "It's okay honey. I'm not hurt."

After a while, Ally calmed down. She still refused to let Cole go.

"Honey, what exactly did you see in your dream?" Phoebe was curious.

"I saw...someone shooting an arrow at daddy!" Ally sobbed.

_That's not good news._ Phoebe thought, that had not happen yet, and maybe it will.

"Cole, come with me. Ally, please just give daddy a minute, go with Aunty Piper for a while." Phoebe said.

"No, I want daddy!"

"Please sweetie?" Phoebe pleaded.

"But- but.."

"He will be safe with me, I promise. Please Ally?"

"Okay." Ally finally agreed. It was hard for her to leave Cole, especially after what she just saw.

"Come on sweetie, let's go upstairs." Piper said, taking Ally out of the room. "I can read you a story-"

"I have a feeling Ally had a premonition. She thinks it's real, maybe some demon is about to come with an arrow..." Phoebe said after Ally was gone.

"I think so too." Paige replied. "She seemed very scared."

"Cole, you have to stay close to me." Phoebe said, making sure Cole was where she could see him.

"Watch out!" Paige suddenly cried, as she saw a demon shimmer in. He had an big crossbow.

Phoebe pushed Cole down, the arrow had just missed him by an inch, and hit the sofa.

"Arrow!" Paige cried, and shot it back. The demon vanished instantly.

"That was a close one... I think the arrow was poisoned. Thank God for Ally!" Phoebe breathed.

"Uh, is everyone okay?"

"Yes." Cole said, he was a little shocked, but it didn't kill him."

"There will be another attack soon.."

Chapter Eight

"What's taking Leo so long?" Phoebe wondered. Time is definitely running out.

"I guess he is having a hard time convincing the other elders. Let's juse call him…" Paige suggested. "We can't keep waiting."

"Okay, I will. Leo!"

Leo appeared.

"What's taking so long?"

"I just… I was arguing… with the elders. They don't think Cole can do it.. but I've been trying to change their minds. I know there's only a short time…"

"A demon attacked Cole, and luckily Ally saw it in her sleep. I'm not sure how long we can hold them." Phoebe said.

"I will hurry, I promise."

Leo was about to orb, but Phoebe stopped him. "Leo, I'm coming with you."

"But, you'r-"

"Not allowed? I don't think I have time to care about that. I am coming, and you can't stop me. Paige, stay here with Cole and protect him."

"Don't worry, I will."

Leo nodded, and took her hand. They both disappeared in the space.

"Where are we? I mean I know we're up here, but where are the elders?" Phoebe asked.

"Just follow me."

They walked a little bit more, until she saw a group of elders in thick white robes.

"I almost forgot what it's like."

"Shh, try not to talk that loud." Leo whispered.

"Sorry."

"Ahh, Leo. You're back, and you took someone else.." said one of the elders.

"She wanted to come." Leo explained.

"Look, I know-"

"Phoebe!" Leo said.

"It's okay, Leo. Let me talk." Phoebe said. Leo took a step back for Phoebe to start her speech.

"Look, Cole is a good person. He will always be, and now he's in trouble. I haven't got much time left, please, just trust us."

The elder looked at Phoebe, then at Leo.

"How can I be sure?"

"He's got a good heart, that's all that matters. He was under the influence of his family, of evil. But I know him now, he won't give up..."

"I'll have to think about it."

"I'm sorry, but I've only got less than 2 hours. Cole's time is almost up."

After a silence, he finally spoke.

"Okay. I will make him a whitelighter, under one condition. If he does anything bad, we will clip his wings."

"I understand."

"He will have to die, when he is suppose to, then Leo will guide him to us, we will question him first, then he will become a whitelighter."

Phoebe nodded. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome" The elder said as Phoebe and Leo orbed back.

"Phoebe? A little help!" Paige cried, she was fighting a demon, while Cole is almost sucked into a hole.

"Let him go Paige." Phoebe said.

Cole looked at Phoebe, not sure what she was about to do.

"Baby, I love you. Please follow Leo, he will guide you... See you soon!" Phoebe said, waving him a kiss.

Cole vanished into the thin air.

"Please come back soon." Phoebe whispered, she wiped the tears from her face. "I will be right here for you Cole."

Chapter Nine

"Where am I?" Cole asked.

"No time to explain, you're dead. Follow me." Leo said, leading the way.

"Are we going to..?"

"Yes."

They journeyed towards the gold clouds. Cole had never seen anything as beautiful.

"Are you sure they accept me?" Cole asked.

"Yes."

They suddenly stopped, the clouds almost turned white. To Cole, that was an amazing sight.

"Come with me..."

Leo orbed Cole, into the elder land.

"So, you are Cole."

"I am."

"Please answer these questions..." He said.

Cole nodded.

"Do you promise to take care of your charges, as being a whitelighter. A part of that is with Leo, looking after the Charmed Ones?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you sure you will be able to handle it?"

"I am sure."

"If you use your powers for evil..."

"I won't..."

"Good answer. That's it for the questions. You passed."

Cole was relieved. "Does that mean I can heal? And orb?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to our world." Leo smiled, giving him a playful punch. "I'm glad I'm here." Cole replied.

"Stand here, and close your eyes." Another elder said.

It was hard for Cole to close his eyes, because he wanted to see what's going on, he did anyway.

"Cole, wake up!"

"Leo? Where am I?" Cole suddenly asked. They were in a different place.

"We're in the waiting room. You will be assigned 1 charge for now. It's your job from now on." Leo explained.

"Her name is Claire, and she is from Michigan. She's a newcomer witch, and all you need to do is hear her call, when she does, orb over and help her if she's in trouble."

Cole nodded. "Of course." He felt good to be able to permantely stay good, and help someone.

"It's time to go back now." Leo said. "To see Phoebe."

Cole could feel his heart skip a beat. He was excited, he missed Phoebe in the short time, he knew she did too.

Chapter Ten

"Oh my God, Cole!" Phoebe cried, she threw her arms around Cole and embraced. She kissed him softly.

"I missed you!"

"Me too!"

"So, are you a-"

Cole smiled. "Yep, watch me!" In a second, Cole orbed, from one place to another.

"How did you feel?" Phoebe asked.

"Good!"

"I'm just so glad..." Phoebe was still holding on to him. "Hey are you dead?"

"Well..." Cole said cheekily.

"Oh well, at least I'm not the only one." Phoebe said, and looked at Piper and Leo.

"I think it's time to go home, I'm so tired." Phoebe said, and yawned.

"Me too." Cole said. "I just want to go to bed..."

"You guys go ahead. Remember Cole, don't forget your charge." Leo said.

"Phoebe, you'll get use to this." Piper said, and gave Leo a funny look, then laughed.

Phoebe gave her sisters a big hug, and promised she would visit more.

"Allers, let's go hun."

Ally said goodbye to Melinda, Wyatt and Chris. She followed Phoebe and Cole outside.

"How's my lovely daughter doing?" Cole asked.

Ally smiled, she hugged her dad tightly. "I missed you."

"Cole, you can orb us...Can't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Um, your car..."

"Don't worry. I want to orb with Cole." Phoebe said. "Let's go!"

Cole took a deep breath, it would be his first time, he took Phoebe's hand, and held Ally in his arms and orbed out.

"Uh, Cole! Where are we?" Phoebe screamed, looking around.

"Oh my God!" Cole screamed.

He wasn't use to orbing yet, he orbed them on top of a treehouse.

"Daddy, where are we?" Ally asked. She didn't recognise the place at all.

"Hey, get out of my treehouse!" A boy cried and held out a water pistol.

Cole almost fell off. "Sorry!" He apologised.

They finally climbed down. "Now try again honey. You can do it.."

"I will. Hold on to me."

A few seconds later, they arrived back at the manor."

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"Um, Cole accidently orbed us into someone's treehouse." Phoebe said, she could no longer keep a straight face.

Cole blushed. "I am new at this!"

"I'll help you guys out." Paige said. "Just learn from me."

Chapter Eleven

"Yes, we're finally home." Cole said, he put Ally down in her room. "I'll tuck you in honey" Cole said.

As he watched his daughter climb into bed, he pulled the blankets up, making sure she was warm.

"It's been a long day Ally!" Cole said.

"Daddy, are you hurt?" The child asked.

"No, I'm fine." Cole said, showing off his arms. "See?"

Ally smiled at that. "Goodnight daddy" She said, and gave him a kiss.

Cole turned off the light, and gently closed Ally's door.

"Daddy, can you leave my nightlight on please?" Ally suddenly asked.

"Sure sweetie."

Cole turned on the light, and walked outside.

"I think Ally is asleep by now!" Cole announced.

"I hope she sleeps well." Phoebe replied. "She must be scared after what she saw.."

"Yeah."

Phoebe slipped her arms around Cole. "We're back where we started."

"I remember, that was almost two days ago. I didn't even realise how close I had come to dying."

"I know baby, but you're okay now."

"Thanks to you and your family." Cole said as he kissed Phoebe on the neck, then on her lips.

"I can almost breath you in!" Cole said.

"I'm so thankful that forever isn't a day." Phoebe said, as they both decided to take a hot bubble bath.

"Phoebe, you know I'm your whitelighter now, you're a part of my work, but our love would never change."

"You don't have to explain it, I know. I love you so, so much!"

As they kissed, they could feel their hearts melt into one.

**The End**


End file.
